The JoeyPillar
by AccidentalAria
Summary: What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast stars in a play, my play?! Well it's called chaos! FIRST FIC ALERT! My good friend Suheil373 helped me out a bit, check it out, it's funny! ^_'


Trouble: Yay! My first story! I'm a beginner so i asked my good friend for help!!  
  
Suheil373: (appears out of nowhere) Yay! I'm here! And I brought my good buddy too! (yanks on a long chain)  
  
Malik: (comes in with a chain tired around his ankle/leg) Hello...  
  
Trouble: Yay! Can I feed him cookies? And Ryou too! Oh Ryou?!  
  
Ryou: (walks into view) Hello there, mates!! The authoresses don't own YuGiOh! Read on! (looks at authoresses feeding Malik cookies) Uh....On with the story/play  
  
Trouble: Can I feed Ryou a cookie?  
  
Malik: Just start the damn show!!!!  
  
Trouble: It's a play, you nit!!! (hits with rubber mallet)  
  
*****The Little Joey-pillar*****  
  
Narrator appears on stage.  
  
Trouble: Hello, I'm Chiharu007, your Narrator for this evening. But you can call me Trouble for now on!(whispers: there's a reason for that ...hehe *hides rubber mallet*) I'll have a guest narrator too, give a round of applause for Suheil373!!!  
  
Scattered applause.  
  
Suheil373: Hello! I must say, it's great to be here!! But now we have to start the story.  
  
*~*The characters (Backstage)*~*  
  
Joey(caterpillar/Lead character): (stuffing his face with cheese)   
  
Bakura(the snort): (smirking)  
  
Téa is caught in a trance staring at Bakura, blushing.  
  
Bakura: Something the matter, mortal?   
  
Téa: Huh? AHHH!! Nothing's wrong.......nothing at all.. (blushing)  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh...  
  
Téa: Oy...this is gonna be a long day.. -___-  
  
Tristan(flying monkey): How'd i get here?! My motorcycle broke down!   
  
Just then the narrators walk in.  
  
Trouble(Chiharu007's nickname): I don't kow... (smirks)  
  
Suheil373: (whistling innocently with a screwdriver behind her back)  
  
Trouble: Well since you're here you might as well be in our play! (^__^)  
  
Suheil373: Special guest Pegasus!!!  
  
Y-G-O! gang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Yay! Flying monkey!! (^____^)  
  
Trouble: Yes I found Tristan by....uh.....accident!  
  
Random guy: Suheil you guys are on in 2 minutes, hurry and get on your places!!  
  
*~*Beginning*~*  
  
Trouble: This story is called......... (thinking)  
  
Suheil373: Uhhh......(thinking)  
  
Trouble: Wait, that wasn't it....(keeps thinking)  
  
Suheil373: Wait not that either... (thinking hard)  
  
Trouble: AAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Suheil373: Oh yeah! It's called "The Little Caterpillar" and we will be the narrators/directors of this here play.  
  
Trouble: I will be using some guys---err people from YuGiOh!   
  
*~* Play Scene*~*  
  
Trouble: Once upon a time there was a little caterpillar.  
  
Joey appears next to a gigatuic leaf.  
  
Joey: (^__^)  
  
Suheil373: It would wringle over here...  
  
Joey wringles.  
  
Trouble: And he would wringle over there..  
  
Joey wringles.  
  
Suheil373: And up  
  
Joey wringles up.  
  
Trouble: And down  
  
Joey wringles down.  
  
Suheil373: And to the left..  
  
Trouble: And to the right.  
  
Joey: (dancing) To da left, to da right.  
  
Trouble: (hits Joey with her rubber mallet) I'm not done yet!  
  
Joey: (@_@) Owie...  
  
Suheil373: On with the story!!  
  
Trouble: The little caterpillar had sooo much fun, he decided to dance all day.  
  
Joey: Now?  
  
Trouble: Now..  
  
Joey: (dancing) To da left, to da right, to da left...  
  
Trouble: But one day, a big snort came and picked him up.  
  
Suheil373: (whispers) Psst, Bakura.....you come in at this time...  
  
Bakura: Oh.......(smirks) okay  
  
Téa is somewhat drooling at this point.  
  
Bakura picks up Joey and carries him away.  
  
Joey: AAAHHHH!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT MAH MODER?!?! oops....wrong story (sweatdrops)  
  
Téa snaps out of drooling trance and sweatdrops, as does everyone else.  
  
Suheil373: Oh.....uh....hehe......oh yeah, anyways, the caterpillar was carried off by the snort until he was accidentally dropped.  
  
Bakura lets go of Joey and Joey falls to the ground.  
  
THUNK!!!  
  
Joey: (@_@)  
  
Trouble: Joey....err....I mean, the caterpillar was now lost.  
  
Joey: (blinks) I'm lost...  
  
Suheil373: But he didn't know, he was 5 inches away from the leaf he called home.  
  
Joey: I want da leaf which he...err I call home!  
  
Trouble: Soooo he starts walking.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna walk.. (walks)  
  
Suheil373: Now that he's 2 inches away from his leaf, hemeets a grasshopper, not just ANY grasshopper, but a singing one.  
  
Téa: (whispers in the audience) This is funny.. (giggles)  
  
Trouble: (silence)  
  
Suheil373: (nervous) err.......um... (speaks louder) Not just any grasshopper but a singing one!!!!  
  
Crickets chirp.  
  
Suheil373: Oh for the love of Ra!! (yells) YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Audience: (slightly laughing)  
  
Yugi: COMING!!  
  
Bakura pushes Yugi out onto the stage.  
  
Yugi: (jumping up and down singing) Everyone needs a mom, na na na  
  
Joey: Why hello, grasshopper! I'm lost....will ya help me?  
  
Yugi: (nervous) uh....uh...  
  
Trouble: (angrily) SAY YOUR LINE!!!  
  
Yugi: (yells out loud and fast) SURE I'LL HELP YOU!!!!! (@_@)  
  
Joey: Thanks! (^__^)  
  
Trouble: So the little caterpillar climbs onto the grasshopper's back and the grasshopper keeps on jumping until they are within 1 inch of the leaf  
  
Joey and Yugi: (yelling in unison) ARE YA NUTS?!?!?  
  
Ryou: (in the audience) Yeppers! (^__^  
  
Suheil373: (snaps back) NO, IT SAYS SO IN THE BOOK, AND DON'T YELL AT ME!!!  
  
Yelling contest begins.  
  
Joey: YOU DON'T GOT ANY BOOK!!!  
  
Suheil373: WELL I KNOW THE STORY!!!  
  
Trouble: NOW DO IT!!!!! (brings out her rubber mallet)  
  
Yugi shrugs and Joey sighs.  
  
Joey gets on Yugi's back, they wobble forward a bit, a bit backwards then..............they fall down  
  
Audience: (laughs)  
  
Joey: NOT AGAIN (@_@)  
  
Yugi: I should have been the caterpillar...  
  
Suheil373: (brings out the Sacred Gold Mallet of Doom and yells) CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Joey: Ok, ok, sheesh!  
  
Suheil373: Now that they are one inch from the leaf...  
  
Pegasus: A flying monkey came and grabbed the caterpillar!!!!!  
  
Trouble: Tristan, you're up..  
  
Tristan: Why'd I have to be the monkey?!  
  
Pegasus: (coos) Cuz you make a cute monkey.  
  
Mai: (in the audience) Tristan!! A cute monkey?! THAT'S A LAUGH!!!  
  
Trouble starts squealing happily.  
  
Suheil373: Aww how cute! Oh! Oh! I know! Kodak Moment!! (^__^) (takes out a camera and takes Tristan's picture)  
  
Trouble: The monkey now grabbed the caterpillar and flew it all the way up to the leaf.  
  
Tristan in a wire grabs Joey and carries him all the way up to the leaf.  
  
Tristan: Ughhh.....You're heavy, man!  
  
Joey: Well sorry I didn't say anything 'bout you  
  
Trouble: Now the Monkey, the Grasshopper, the Snort and the Caterpillar are on the leaf all happy....  
  
Audience: YAY!!!  
  
Suheil373: And now......THEY ALL DANCE!!!  
  
Tristan, Yugi, Bakura and Joey dance.  
  
Joey: To da left, to da right, to da left!  
  
Suheil373 and Trouble: THE END!!!  
  
Joey, Bakura, Yugi, Tristan, Trouble and Suheil373: We hope you enjoyed the play of 'The Little Caterpillar'!!!! (they all bow)  
  
Everyone dances.  
  
All together: TO DA LEFT, TO DA RIGHT, TO DA LEFT.....  
  
*~*5 Minutes later*~*  
  
All: bugaloo bu bu galoo! bu galoo bu bu galoo! (dancing)  
  
*~* 1 Hour later*~*  
  
All: (tired) bugaloo bu bu galoo! bu galoo bu bu galoo...  
  
*************************  
  
Trouble: We hope you enjoyed cuz I sure as heck did!!   
  
Suheil373: YUP! Please Review and flames will be used to roast my chicken!! (takes out her non cooked chicken)  
  
Ryou: Bye! Til next time!!  
  
Malik: (trying to get loose from Suheil373's chain) Yeah, bye! 


End file.
